Death Speaker
by Phoenixtears28
Summary: When Magic is revealed, World War III begins. Harry uses his skills to help stop the war, but now the Wizards are scared that he is turning Dark. He is sentenced to death. But this is his beginning. A plea for help is given and Harry answers the call. Now his new beginning starts.
1. Chapter 1: World War III

**Death Speaker**

 **AN: HP and MLP belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish to own them, I don't :)**

 **AN2: Please expect slow updates. I write when I can. My son and work take first priority. I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.**

Chapter 1: World War III

A young man stands in front of the Veil of Death. He stands at 5'9". He is slender and lean but has a swimmers build. He has emerald green eyes and dark brown hair that will not lay flat. He's wearing a black robe that goes down to his feet. When he shifts you can see black boots made of dragonhide. His name is Hadrian 'Harry' Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived, or more recently Death Speaker.

Hadrian sighs as he makes one last check of his belongings. He has a shrunken chest filled with gold and books and prepared meals in stasis. He's honestly not sure where he'll be going but wants to be prepared regardless.

You might be wondering as to why he's standing here in front of the Veil of Death. Long story short, the world is dying. Gaia, or Mother Earth has slowly been losing her magic as the muggles lay claim to her surface as well as the things that make up her life blood.

Many years ago at the end of Voldemort's reign he managed to reveal the magical world to muggles. At first everything seemed ok, but then distrust kicked in. The muggles united and a war started out between muggles and wizard kind.

The Muggle/Wizard war became known as World War III. Nowhere was safe as the muggles found ways to identify magical hotspots. They used Satellite Imagery to find places that were normally hidden by magical means. If muggles couldn't destroy their targets with their military, they used guided missiles that could be controlled through remote means. Voldemort was killed when he showed himself to the muggles.

The muggles were successful in wiping out most wizards and magical creatures, but there were small pockets that survived. The damage was done though. As magic was killed off, so did the magic of Mother Earth. The muggles realized this and turned their attention to the stars. They wanted to find a new world to live/conquer.

The muggle/wizard war lasted for 50 years. Only a fraction of wizards and magic kind survived, about 10% survived but their magic was weaker. Most of Harry's friends were killed during this war. Hermione and Ron were killed when they went to Australia to find Hermione's Obliviated parents. Her father shot her when she revealed that she was a witch. Without their memories of her they thought she was hostile when she brought out her want to do the reversal spell.

As Hermione started speaking the spell her father shot her. As she lay dying the spell did its work. Her parents were devastated when they realized they killed their only child. Both parents turned the gun on themselves. They felt they deserved it.

Ron was devastated at Hermione's loss and threw himself into the war. He was killed during a military strike that wiped out Hogsmead. He died trying to protect a young child. There were no survivors.

Harry on the other hand survived as he always did. But to his dismay he was not aging. He still looked as if he was 17, the age he was when he had gathered all three Hallows. Harry fought on throughout the war. He worked with the Unspeakables to figure out a way to hide themselves from the muggles.

Harry grew cold and cynical as time went on. He didn't hate muggles, but knew it was either them or the muggles. He knew there was only one way to make the muggles back off and it was an ability he did not want to use. Deep underground he started a ritual that would bring the dead back in spirit form. From his connection to the dead, he knew they only wanted peace. He opened a portal that allowed the dead to come forth as spirits.

Terrified the world stopped as the spirits spoke to their loved ones. The spirits meant no harm and only wished to get their wishes across. While the muggles were occupied, the wizards went into hiding in the last location muggles would look. Antarctica. The wizards made their home under the ice where nothing could penetrate. They were safe for the moment and began to rebuild not knowing of the muggles plan to desert the planet.

The remainder of the wizards did not like the fact that their savior had not changed. They were afraid of him due to an ability that manifested. He could speak to the dead. They considered that dark and him a dark wizard. After a lengthy council meeting they gave him a choice. He could walk through the veil willingly, or he could be kissed by a dementor. Harry only got these choices because of the things he did during their war.

Harry brokered a deal with them. The Wizengamot would allow him to get his things in order and make a will and he would be allowed to walk through the Veil. Harry was allowed to go to Gringotts bank under armed guard. There he made his will and went into his vaults. He decided to empty his smaller vaults but left his family vault alone. That would be split between his remaining friends and family. While there he gathered as many books as he could fit in his expanded chest.

With his final things in order he was marched to the Veil of Death. He turned to the waiting crowd and saw their fear of him. He spoke to them one last time. "Your arrogance has brought you to your end. Muggles control this world. Our kind is dying. Soon Mother Earth will die when the muggles have taken every last ounce out of her. You are a dying race." Harry sneered.

"You fear me because I can speak to snakes. I can talk to the dead. Your fear and hate led to your downfall. To be honest I'm happy I won't be here to witness your final fall." he said turning quickly and walked into the Veil. He did not know that this was only his beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Void and Beyond

**AN: If you are reading this before July 25th, 2018, you will find that this chapter was mostly rewritten. It was rewritten because I hadn't had an outline for the story. In between the original chapter and this new one, I realized the chapter as it was would not fit in with the story. We're on Season 8, Episode 13 at the time I am writing this chapter.**

 **Reviewers: I'd been getting many requests to continue with the story and I truly appreciate you all that enjoyed the story so far. But I got a few reviews that was making other comments and I wanted to address those. First off, I will try not to give spoilers or hints about what will happen in the next chapter. Two reasons for this. 1) I don't like being spoiled. This was always a pet peeve when people would give hints as to what is going on in their stories.**

 **2) I can't always promise I'll get to certain things in the next chapter. This might be because the chapter is running too long, or it may just not fit into what's happening currently. I don't want to be locked into a promise that I might not be able to keep.**

 **This story is going to be a slow burn mainly because I can't always write regularly. I would love to get a chapter out a week, but real life happens and that's not always possible. Now onto the story!**

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

 _Last Time: With his final things in order he was marched to the Veil of Death. He turned to the waiting crowd and saw their fear of him. He spoke to them one last time. "Your arrogance has brought you to your end. Muggles control this world. Our kind is dying. Soon Mother Earth will die when the muggles have taken every last ounce out of her. You are a dying race." Harry sneered._

 _"You fear me because I can speak to snakes. I can talk to the dead. Your fear and hate led to your downfall. To be honest I'm happy I won't be here to witness your final fall." he said turning quickly and walked into the Veil. He did not know that this was only his beginning._

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

 **Chapter 2: Into the Void and Beyond**

Harry didn't know what to expect when he walked through the Veil. He'd shut his eyes as he walked through. Soon as his body went through he found himself in Darkness. He felt like he was floating and honestly at piece in the first time in ever. He welcomed the Darkness. It was warm and comforting and felt like he was in the arms of his mother.

Harry wasn't sure how long he remained that way. He wanted to stay in the warm and comforting embrace forever but that wasn't to happen. He slowly became aware as little dots of light started appearing.

"It is not your time. You have more to look forward to young one." a female voice spoke. From where Harry could not say. Harry sighed knowing she was right. "What more is there?" Harry asked resigned trying to get a grasp of his body. He could feel the embrace loosening.

"There are others that need you, young one. Change is coming, and my foals have need of someone that can protect them. My foals have forgotten what war is. They've forgotten that there are dangers within and without. They are not prepared for the dangers ahead." the female voice said. There was a sudden white light and Harry closed his eyes instinctively before opening them again.

He found himself in a starry void. In front of him was a large white mare with flowing and curly flame colored hair and beautiful white wings tipped in red. She had a long sharp white horn. He gasped in both surprise and awe at the beautiful creature before him. "What are you? Who are you?" he whispered staring at her.

"I am Empress Solar Wind. I once ruled a world known as Equestria before me and my mate Emperor Night Dreamer had to leave. Eons ago we had to leave our world to seal away a great evil. Our daughters Celestia and Luna took over as the Two Princesses." she said sadly. The pair was still alive, but they were the ones keeping back a threat that would wipe out the planet if it was let loose again.

"I truly wish I could be there. What you are seeing is a projection of what I look like. I am speaking in your mind right now as that's all I can do." She said explaining why he could see and hear her without her physically talking. "My mate and I want to ask, no beg of you, to help our daughters protect Equestria." she said kneeling before Harry. "They are in grave danger that they have no idea what is coming. War is coming to Equestria and they have forgotten what it is like. You know what it is like. You can help them prepare." She pleaded.

Harry could feel her pain and if he was honest with himself it took everything in him not to fall to his knees. Harry had tears in his eyes as he listened to her plea. "I want to help, but, how can I? I couldn't even help my own people." He said softly. He remembered his last words before he walked through the veil and felt guilt. He felt betrayed at how they turned on him, but that didn't stop him from caring for their fates. His warning to them was just that. A warning.

Solar Wind looked at him and nuzzled his chest. "You have it inside you to change your form. I can sense your power. All you need to do is go inside your mind. You will meet your form there." Solar Wind spoke pulling back.

Harry smiled softly. It sounded like she was speaking of an Animagus form which he'd been working on before World War III started. He never achieved his final form. Harry pulled away and sat down instantly dropping into his mindscape. He fully opened himself up and felt for his inner form.

He gasped when he came face to face with a tall dark grey, almost black horse with wings. It was a Granian if he remembered his creatures right. A horse with long wings that was extremely fast. He was slightly larger than Solar Wind and built like a warrior. He had a dark grey mane and tail. His eyes were emerald green. He accepted his form immediately and felt his body slowly change. When the change completed he slowly stood up on all four legs and a slowly walked getting a feel for his new body. "I am Hadrian Grani." he said firmly knowing that's what his name was.

Solar Wind looked on happily at the handsome young stallion. "You will be a strong ally for my daughters. I know you will find your own mate as well. Come, touch my horn and I will give you my final gift before I send you to my daughters. You will need to know how to use your form and yes you can change back and forth between your human and Granian forms."

Harry moved forward and touched his horn to hers. Information flooded his mind about Equestria's history and what he was capable of. After a few minutes he felt himself starting to lose consciousness due to information overload. "Please tell my daughters their mother and father love them, and we will always be watching over them." Solar Wind spoke one last time before he completely lost consciousness. His last sight of her was her smiling as she transported him to Equestria.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Princesses

**AN: If you are reading this before July 25th, please go back and read Chapter 2. I redid Chapter 2 because I was unhappy with the direction I was going in my story. I do hope you enjoy the revised Chapter. I keep forgetting to tell you guys that this story is posted on and . My profile on both is Phoenixtears28. Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Seeing that people love my story gives me the motivation to continue writing. Pairings will come later in the story, but you'll have to wait and see who they are. From here on out, Harry will be known as Hadrian. That's all I can think of for now. Enjoy the next chapter!**

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

 _Last Time: Harry moved forward and touched his horn to hers. Information flooded his mind about Equestria's history and what he was capable of. After a few minutes he felt himself starting to lose consciousness due to information overload. "Please tell my daughters their mother and father love them, and we will always be watching over them." Solar Wind spoke one last time before he completely lost consciousness. His last sight of her was her smiling as she transported him to Equestria._

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Princesses**

It was morning time. Princesses Celestia was preparing to raise the sun. She was silently waiting for her sister Luna to lower the moon. They stood side by side as they had done every morning and evening since Luna had returned to her several years ago. Luna had finished lowering the moon and Celestia had just started her magic to raise the sun when a massive crash was heard.

The sound of the crash broke Celestia's concentration but she merely froze a few seconds. She looked at Luna. "See what that was Sister. I'll be right behind you." She said as she finished raising her Sun.

Luna had no need to respond as she whipped around and followed the guards that were running or flying towards the castle's main courtyard. "Close the gates. Make sure no one comes in or out!" she ordered the nearest guard to her.

The courtyard was dusty from whatever had crashed into the ground. Luna lit her horn and prepared a spell. She didn't know if whatever it was, was dangerous or not. She neared the shallow crater as the dust started to clear. "Everyone stay back." She said firmly knowing the guards would listen to her.

Celestia caught up with her sister and prepared a shield spell knowing she was better with defensive, rather than the offensive spells that her sister excelled at. Side by side they neared the crater and gasped in unison at what they saw.

A large near black pegasus stallion lay in the crater. One of his legs was obviously broken. He was unconscious. The two Princesses went cautiously to his side. Celestia shot several spells at him to see what injuries the stallion had.

"Sister are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Celestia said softly to Luna.

"I am, but I thought all the males of our kind were killed off." Luna said looking over the stallion. Their males were large and had massive wings, but their magic was more based in weather manipulation and control. Where the Pegasus could help shape the weather they could not directly control it. She couldn't help but think he was quite handsome. She blushed at where her thoughts led.

"Apparently not." Celestia replied as she stabilized the unconscious stallion. "We need to get him to the medical wing, now. He has some internal injuries that I can't get to out here." Celestia said urgently. She conjured a stretcher and levitated the stallion onto the stretcher.

Celestia turned towards the guards. "The courtyard needs repaired. Get the contractors to repair the courtyard. They will be paid for their work. Say nothing of the stallion." Celestia ordered the guards.

As the guards went to work Celestia and Luna teleported to the medical wing with the unconscious stallion. He was put on a clean bed as Celestia and the other medical ponies went to work healing the stallion.

Luna looked on in curiosity. She made sure to stay out of their way. She was curious about the stallion but knew there would be no answers until he woke.

A couple hours later, the stallion was healed as much as was possible. The leg break would take a couple days to fully heal and stabilize. Now all they could do was wait for the stallion to wake and then they'd hopefully get answers.

Luna had been sent to bed awhile ago. Celestia on the other hand had canceled her court for the day. She knew she wouldn't be up to dealing with the noble's problems. Celestia finally left the medical wing and went to her office. She left orders for the medical ponies to let her know when the stallion had awoken.

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

Hadrian slowly woke. He had a massive headache as he tried to organize the massive amount of information the Empress had passed onto him about Equestria's history. He laid still and acted as if he was still asleep. It was a left-over reflex from the war. Not knowing how long he lay there, he could hear someone breathing next to him.

Hadrian sent out the barest bit of magic to try and sense the intruder's intentions. He got back feelings of concern, curiosity and caution. He figured that would be normal in the situation. He did just come out of nowhere.

"I know you're awake, stallion." Luna spoke up. She'd been monitoring the stallion's dreams but was vastly confused about the imagery she saw. Beings that stood on two legs and had no fur except on their heads. Fighting in a war. Luna was young when she last witnessed all-out war, but that didn't answer what the two-legs were and why the stallion was dreaming of them.

Hadrian tensed up and snapped his eyes open. He looked at the mare standing next to him and glanced around the room as much as he could from his position. "I'm in an infirmary. What's the damage?" he asked, his voice raspy. It seemed even here, infirmaries were white and clean.

"Front left leg broken, three broken ribs and some minor internal bleeding. The bleeding has stopped, and your ribs and leg have mostly been healed. You will need to stay here a couple days to let the magic stabilize your bones." Luna replied as if giving the daily weather report.

Hadrian nodded as he shifted into a better position. He winced as his leg and ribs twinge. "You must be Princess Luna." He said nodding to her respectfully. "Forgive the bluntness, my princess, but your mothers visions of you didn't do you justice." He said giving a mare a smile.

Luna looked sharply at him. "My mother is dead." She said coldly. She didn't really remember her parents. She was still a young foal when the war broke out that killed almost all her race. Only leaving her and Celestia.

"My lady forgive me for being blunt. I have information for both you and Princess Celestia regarding a new threat." Hadrian spoke firmly.

Luna stared at the stallion. She nodded. "What is your name? It's apparent that you know who me and my sister are." She suddenly asked.

Hadrian blinked. "Sorry, I am Hadrian Grani. I shall explain everything to you and your sister, but it is important that I give you this information."

Luna nodded. She went to the door and sent a guard to fetch Celestia. "She will be here shortly." Luna said sitting down in a chair as she awaited her sister.

Hadrian laid in silence as he silently prepared his story. He had no reason to hide who he was or what he was. He just hoped the Princesses believed him. He was also curious about being able to change back to his human form. He knew the hallows followed him. The wand and stone had absorbed into his body when he became Master of Death. His cloak seemed to have a sentience of its own and was currently invisible.

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

Celestia had fallen asleep a couple hours before the guard came to let her know the Stallion had woken and was requesting her presence. The guard also informed her that Luna was with him. That was to be expected as she could do her nightly work from anywhere.

She got up and made sure she was presentable before making her way to the hospital wing. She walked in and nodded at the night staff that was monitoring the stallion. They silently left knowing she wanted to talk to the stallion privately.

She entered the room he was in and noticed Luna in the chair near the bed. The stallion on the other hand was propped up and seemed to be meditating. "Luna said that you were awake and needed to speak to us both." Celestia stated politely.

Hadrian was aware when Celestia entered the room. He opened his eyes and nodded respectfully. "Thankyou for coming Princess. I know this is sudden, but I have information given to me by your mother Empress Solar Wind." He said hesitating a bit.

Celestia went rigid at her mother's name. She gave Hadrian a hard stare trying to decide if he was serious or playing a nasty prank on her and Luna. "Unless you have a very long-life span or can talk to the dead, there's no way you could've spoke to Mother." She said sternly.

Hadrian grinned sheepishly. "I can speak to the dead, but your mother is not dead. She's with your father holding back the darkness." He said. He sighed. "I should probably start at the beginning, so you aren't confused."

"That would be wise Hadrian." Luna said giving him a hard glare.

"First thing you ought to know is I'm not from this world or dimension. This is not my true form. I am what is known as a human." Hadrian started off.

Celestia perked up at this. She knew of a human dimension. Her old apprentice lived in it of her own choice. "I've heard of human's but had never seen one." She stated.

Luna looked at Celestia confused.

Hadrian saw the look that Luna gave her sister. He slowly started to shift into his human form due to his injuries. He didn't want to agitate them further. "Normally the change is instant, but I didn't want to agitate my injuries." He said moving his legs and sitting along the side of the bed facing the two Princesses.

The two sisters eyed his new form. Finally, Celestia responded. "Understandable. Please continue."

Hadrian continued his story. He briefly mentioned his childhood at the Dursleys and his years at Hogwarts. He started to slow when he got to the final battle where things went to hell.

The final battle wasn't at Hogwarts like everyone expected. Voldemort had planned very carefully and attacked London. Due to it being a weekday and quite busy at the time, there was no way the Obliviator's could wipe that many memories. Not to mention the phones and security cameras capturing the action.

"I managed to kill Voldemort, but the secret was out. Muggles were aware that magic existed. There was much distrust between magical's and muggles and for awhile we thought the two worlds would eventually mesh together. We were completely wrong." Hadrian said sadly.

When the muggles learned what we were capable of, they couldn't decide if they wanted to kill us or use us. Regardless, the magical's wouldn't accept either option and World War III started.

Due to the magical's technology they learned to track us down and started killing us. We were vastly outnumbered. Eventually, I used an ability that I had but never used. I was able to bring back the spirits of the deceased. They were able to put some sense in the muggles heads, but by then it was too late. Our world was dying because its magic was mostly gone. The muggles turned their attention to finding a new world, while the remaining magicals went back into hiding." Hadrian said softly knowing that was quite an information dump. He was busy reliving the pain of those years.

"The war lasted for 50 years. I am 67, but I will forever look 17. That was the age I was when I gathered the Deathly Hallows and became Master of Death." He finished off not looking at the princesses. He was too afraid to.

Luna and Celestia were gaping. Both had tears in their eyes. They were horrified at what Hadrian went through. Gathering herself Celestia cleared her throat before speaking up. "I am truly sorry you went through that, but please continue. How did you come to be here?" she asked gently as if speaking to a foal.

Hadrian looked at them. "After the war, my people turned on me. They gave me the option to get my affairs in order before sending me through the Veil. Normally no one would ever return and was assumed dead. But due to me having the Hallows I just floated in darkness. I'm not sure how long. There was no way to tell." He said starting the next part.

"Eventually I heard a female voice speaking to me and bringing me out of my Limbo." That's probably the best term for it anyways. "I asked who it was, and I started seeing light around me. There in front of me was a white alicorn with red tipped wings. She had on silver armor and a curly reddish orange mane and tail. She introduced herself as Empress Solar Wind." He said watching the Princesses reactions.

"She explained that she sent me a projection of herself. She asked me to help you two with the coming darkness. She also said that she and her mate Emperor Night Dreamer were not dead, but they were stuck keeping the darkness at bay, but they were weakening. She wanted me to warn you that you need to be prepared to fight back against the darkness." He said trying to remember every word the Empress told him.

"She wanted me to remind Princess Celestia of her lessons as a foal and that they would help guide her. She wanted me to tell Princess Luna to stay strong and stay at her sister's side." He went on softly. "I am truly sorry. I wish I knew more, but that's all your mother said." He said looking on at the two Princesses.

Celestia and Luna sat there silently taking everything in. "I should call in Twilight and Cadence. They will need to know." She said to Luna. She turned to Hadrian. "Please turn back into your Pegasus form. I want you to stay here and heal. Don't hesitate to ask for food or pain medicine. One of the nurses will help you bathe. We will meet back in a couple days when the other two princesses have arrived." Celestia ordered firmly.

Luna spoke as Celestia left the hospital wing. "I will be observing your dreams." She said bluntly. She could tell a lot about a pony by what they dreamed about and what made them tick, but since Hadrian was bluntly honest with them, she felt honesty would be best in this case. "When the Doctors release you, we will assign you a room.

"Thankyou for your kindness Princess." He said awkwardly bowing. He then settled back into the bed to rest and heal.


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters of Both Worlds

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I ran into a bit of problems with my computer. Thankfully I had this story backed up on googledocs so I didn't lose anything. I got the next chapter mostly written so hoping that'll be up in a few days. Things will start picking up in the next couple chapters.**

 **For those that are curious, this story is taking place after the movie, but before Twilight's school opens up. Realistically I feel it took some time for the school to be built and invitations sent out to the other creatures.**

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

 _Last Time: Celestia and Luna sat there silently taking everything in. "I should call in Twilight and Cadence. They will need to know." She said to Luna. She turned to Hadrian. "Please turn back into your Pegasus form. I want you to stay here and heal. Don't hesitate to ask for food or pain medicine. One of the nurses will help you bathe. We will meet back in a couple days when the other two princesses have arrived." Celestia ordered firmly._

 _Luna spoke as Celestia left the hospital wing. "I will be observing your dreams." She said bluntly. She could tell a lot about a pony by what they dreamed about and what made them tick, but since Hadrian was bluntly honest with them, she felt honesty would be best in this case. "When the Doctors release you, we will assign you a room._

 _"Thankyou for your kindness Princess." He said awkwardly bowing. He then settled back into the bed to rest and heal._

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

Chapter 4: Monsters of Both Worlds  


After a few more days of recovery, Hadrian was going stir crazy. He hated being in hospitals. He'd tried to get the doctors to release him early by saying he could be in a comfortable bed recovering. It didn't help he'd heard them muttering that he was just as bad as Princess Luna when it came to anything hospitals.

Finally, when he thought he'd go mad, they finally released him after doing one last check and an order to take it easy. Everything was healed but would still be tender for a while. He left soon as he was given the all clear. One of the guards guided him to a guest room in the castle.

He was given breakfast. A nice fruit salad with milk and oatmeal. He started exploring his room soon as he ate as much as he was comfortable eating. He found some books on Equestrian history and started reading. Despite the information dump he'd gotten from the Princesses mother, he found that reading was helping him get the information organized in his mind. He did notice there was some information that seemed off or just completely skipped. Only reason why that would happen is censorship or information was of a sensitive nature.

A knock at the door startled him. He looked at the time and realized it was almost lunch time. "Come in!" he called placing a feather in the book as a book mark. The guard that guided him to the room opened the door. "I am to guide you to the small dining hall for a lunch and meeting." He said in a calm deep voice.

"Oh, give me two minutes to freshen up." He said quickly disappearing into the bathroom to freshen up and use the little colt's room. He came out and followed the guard to the meeting room.

Upon arriving he saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as well as two other Alicorns. "He bowed respectfully to all the Princesses. "I apologize for the abrupt entrance, Princesses." He said suddenly nervous as they all stared at him.

"Come in and have a seat. I was just telling Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight about how you came to us." Celestia said smiling at the nervous Stallion.

"It's so nice to meet you! Did you truly come from another world? Humans? I wonder if they are like the ones I've met?" Twilight said in barely contained excitement. She had a quill taking notes in her magic field.

"Twi. Take a breath." Cadence spoke up after giving a sigh. It was just like her old charge to start bombarding her targets with questions just after meeting them. Twilight froze and took a breath to calm herself down.

Hadrian couldn't help but think she was a ponyfied version of Hermione. He didn't mind that one bit even though he still missed her. "It's ok Princess Cadence. Princess Twilight reminded me of a good friend of mine." Hadrian replied as he sat down next to Twilight. He started eating other offered meal of Spaghettini with Carrots, Olives, and Red Endive*.

Soon as everyone was finished the meeting really took off. Celestia started off by going into more detail about how Hadrian had arrived. ( _AN: No I'm not telling the story again unless it's important to the story._ ) The other Princesses listened to story in silence.

"What is this threat that your parents are holding back?" Twilight asked in a serious voice. She sat up and had her quill poised to take notes.

"To be honest, me and Celestia were both young when the war broke out. Celestia had just come of age and I was a few years younger than her, so I was kept out of the war councils." Luna said. It was something that still miffed her because she saw how it tore up her parents and sister.

"While I was able to join in the war council, I was mostly sidelined. I had to be the one to rule if something happened to our parents." Celestia said solemnly. Unknown to her there was a tear running down her cheek as she remembered what was said in the councils. "The creatures were shadow like creatures that fed on peoples fears no matter how small or insignificant."

"Ponies turned on each other as the shadows fed on them. Nothing seemed to stop them. Our mother and father had no choice but to seal them away." She said in a monotone as she tried to get her emotions under control.

Hadrian shuddered. They sounded like a mixture of dementors and boggarts. "Did these creatures do anything else?" he asked. "In my world we had a couple creatures that did something similar. Dementors would cause a person to relive their worst memories and if they kissed you they would still your soul and leave your body in a vegetative state. The other creature was a boggart. No one knew what its true form was, but it would take the form of your worst fear." Hadrian said shuddering. He'd dealt with both creatures and none of those times were pleasant.

The Princesses were silent taking in everything that Hadrian said. The only sound that could be heard was Twilights quill writing down everything that was explained thus far. Finally Celestia spoke up. "How were these creatures dealt with?"

"Dementors couldn't be killed. You could only hold them off two ways. The patronus which is your happiest and strongest memory given form." He paused wondering if he could cast the patronus in his current form. He tried and failed. "I'll have to shift into human form to show you." He said as he moved away from the table and shifted to his human form. He put out his wand and cast his patronus silently. A bright light shined, and a large spiritual buck appeared. He nudged Hadrian making sure he was ok before staring down the Princesses. "This is Prongs. He takes the form of my fathers animagus form. They are used to chase away dementors as well as giving victims a sense of piece. They can also be used to send messages quickly." Hadrian said as he gave the order quietly to introduce himself to the other Princesses via gentle face rubs. Hadrian smiled letting the Patronus aura fall over him.

"As for Boggarts, the only way to kill them was through laughter and a spell called Riddikulus which caused the Boggart to turn into something you found funny." He chuckled remembering his first encounter with them. Snape in a dress would always be a highlight of his memories.

He released the patronus spell and let Prongs disappear before turning back into his pony form. He was getting more comfortable in that form then he was in his human form.

Cadence had listened to Hadrian's explanations quietly. When the Patronus came out she could literally feel the love and sense of protection coming off it. She immediately relaxed in its presence and welcomed its face rub. It was definitely a form of love magic. She decided then and there to have Hadrian cast it again, so she could do more tests on it.

"Did your parents show you how they were planning to seal the Shadows?" Twilight asked bringing them back to the topic at hand.

Celestia thought a moment. "Yes, but it's been so long. I don't even know if the scroll still exists. If it does it'd be in the vaults in our old castle." She said trying to remember. When the castle was destroyed it was too painful for her to go back to it. "Either way everything would still be behind the protective spells and traps. Me or Luna will have to search for it." Celestia said.

"Of course." Cadence replied. It was something she was going to do regardless.

"I can help you search." Twilight jumped in. New knowledge of any form is what she wanted. She stared off wondering what type of wonders could be found in the vaults.

"I'll allow you to go, but you can't touch anything. There are cursed items in the vault that no pony should go near." Celestia said sternly to Twilight.

Twilight wilted a bit but perked back up quickly. "When would you like to go Princess?" Twilight asked eagerly.

"Two days from now. I need to clear up a few things first before I can leave Canterlot." Celestia said.

"I'll be ready. Shall I meet you at the edge of the Forest?" Twilight asked already making a list of things to take with her.

Celestia nodded. "Let's meet up again in a week so we can go over anything we learned. I'm going to bring in everyone else as well. Cadence can you go through the Crystal Empires research and see if you can't find anything? Also, Twilight you do the same for the Canterlot Library and Vaults. I'll assign you assistants to help." Celestia ordered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hadrian asked.

Celestia looked at him. "I need to show you some other things." She said a bit vaguely. She hadn't told Cadence or Twilight about him being a male Alicorn.

Hadrian nodded. "I'm curious as to what it is." He stated but then said nothing else.

Celestia nodded. "Stay and we can have our meeting. Everyone else can go about their business." She said dismissing the other Princesses.

Luna went back to her rooms to try and get some sleep before she had to deal with her night duties. Twilight went to her rooms and started writing to her friends so they could arrive to help her research. Cadence went to her room and wrote to her husband Shining Armor. She wanted him to start the search in their libraries. She planned to head back home the next day. The only two left in the room was Celestia and Hadrian.

 ** _AN *: Spaghettini with Carrots, Olives, and Red Endive is an actual recipe found on the SAVEUR website._**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten History & Chats

**AN: Please tell me if there's any inconsistencies. My external hard-drive crapped out and I lost all my notes on this story. I tried to rebuild what I could from memory. Also, I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. I've tried to catch any spelling and grammar mistakes, but I'm not perfect. Anyways thankyou all for your reviews. I tried to answer as many as I can by private message.**

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

 _Last Time: Celestia nodded. "Let's meet up again in a week so we can go over anything we learned. I'm going to bring in everyone else as well. Cadence can you go through the Crystal Empires research and see if you can't find anything? Also, Twilight you do the same for the Canterlot Library and Vaults. I'll assign you assistants to help." Celestia ordered._

 _"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hadrian asked._

 _Celestia looked at him. "I need to show you some other things." She said a bit vaguely. She hadn't told Cadence or Twilight about him being a male Alicorn._

 _Hadrian nodded. "I'm curious as to what it is." He stated but then said nothing else._

 _Celestia nodded. "Stay and we can have our meeting. Everyone else can go about their business." She said dismissing the other Princesses._

 _Luna went back to her rooms to try and get some sleep before she had to deal with her night duties. Twilight went to her rooms and started writing to her friends so they could arrive to help her research. Cadence went to her room and wrote to her husband Shining Armor. She wanted him to start the search in their libraries. She planned to head back home the next day. The only two left in the room was Celestia and Hadrian._

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

Chapter 5: Forgotten History & Conversations

Soon as the others cleared out of the room Celestia lit up her horn and cast an advanced privacy dome that would prevent spying and listeners. "Sorry about the vagueness, but I need to give you some information that I'm not quite ready to divulge to the other Princesses. Luna is aware of what I'm about to tell you." Celestia said to Hadrian soon as the dome was up.

Hadrian had been observing the dome while Celestia spoke. "I understand the need for it." Hadrian said used to putting up privacy and anti-spying wards up. "So, what is it you wanted to share?" he asked curious getting into a comfortable position.

Celestia collected her thoughts before speaking. "Long ago, me and Luna weren't the only alicorns. We were a thriving species that lived along side the regular ponies, Pegasus and Unicorns. Alicorns and their rarer male counterparts Storm Pegasus lived in a land that was further south. The ratio to the Alicorns and Storm Pegasi was 4 to 1. My mother and father were the rulers of our land."

"We lived in piece for millennia before war came to our country. Any adult capable of fighting was called into the service. I was technically in my teenage years while Luna was a preteen when the war started. I don't remember how many years we fought but our numbers dwindled over time. Our males became rarer because they were better suited to battle using their storm and elemental powers against our enemy." Celestia said before taking a drink of her tea.

Hadrian was entranced with her story. He was curious as to how they reproduced with such lack of males, but that was neither here nor there. "Storm and Elemental powers?" he asked instead.

"Yes, Storm Pegasi can call up localized storms as well as controlling fire and water. My father was known for his fire whips and water-nado's." Celestia said fondly. "No two Storm Pegasus was the same. They each had their own specialties, but all were taught the same basic things. Just like any ability, everyone had their own strength's and weaknesses." Celestia said fondly. "Another one I grew up with loved using lightning to attack. While our blacksmith focused on fire elemental magic."

"Are you able to teach me how to use my elemental abilities?" he asked remembering a earlier conversation where she'd said her abilities were based on arcane.

"I can teach you some. I watched my father train some of the recruits, but most of your learning is going to be trial and error." She said apologetically.

"I understand. When can I start learning?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll start this evening after dinner." Celestia replied. Already putting a couple lessons together in her mind. "If you don't have any other questions, I'll let you go until dinner. I'd like to put some notes together to help with your training." Celestia requested.

"Thankyou." He said respectfully bowing to her. "I've been putting off unpacking since I wasn't sure where I'd be or what was going on in regard to me being here." Hadrian replied. He showed her the hidden trunk he had on her neck.

Celestia could tell there was magic on the trunk and what was obviously a shrunken truck or had a space enlargement charm on the inside. "Is the trunk in a shrunken state?" she asked. "Is there anything that could be considered dangerous that I should know about."

Hadrian shook his head. "I don't believe so. The trunk is shrunken but there's a few other trunks that have all my belongings in them. To be honest I hadn't had a chance to go through and see what all was in there when everything happened. If I don't find something dangerous, should I come to you or Luna?" he asked not wanting to get into trouble.

"Yes, me or Luna will be fine. We can help identify any enchantments or curses on the items." Celestia replied.

"Also, I brought my currency here from the other world. Is it possible to get it appraised and converted to this worlds currency?" He asked pulling out a small money pouch. "The money in the wizarding world came in three denominations: bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and golden Galleons. 29 Knuts make up one Sickle, and there are 17 Sickles in a Galleon." Hadrian explained as he showed her the three coins. "I can leave these with you for appraisal." He said putting the pouch closer to her.

Celestia picked up the pouch with her magic and moved it closer to her. "I'll send for an appraiser today." She said. "If that is all I'll meet you after dinner." She said standing up and dismissed the young male.

Hadrian bowed and left the dining room and headed for his room.

~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~HP/MLP~~

Hadrian got to his rooms with little trouble. He smiled at the guards he recognized and nodded his head at them as he passed. Soon as he was in his room he took off his invisibility cloak and pulled off the leather cord that held his trunks off his neck. He enlarged the trunk and pulled out his school trunk then stuck his cloak in the trunk. He knew he could summon it if needed. It still had his photo album of his parents and friends.

He set aside his old school books. He knows that Celestia, Luna and Twilight would probably love to see those. He pulled out his school uniforms and hats and tossed them in a pile. He wasn't completely sure what to do with them. He organized his school books by year and stuck them in piles. He cleaned out the rest of his trunk and sorted the random bits of stuff into several piles: Keep, toss out, undecided (Which he planned to decide later.)

Once the school trunk was organized he put that away and pulled out the first trunk from Gringotts. He knew this trunk held his parents school books and things from their time at school. He organized the trunk the same way but kept out the books that he knew the Princesses would be interested in. He wondered if they already had their own variations of the spells or if they would be able to convert wizarding spells to their own use.

He looked at the time and realized it was near dinner time. He grabbed the first-year stack and balanced the books in between his wings. He'd learned how to use his wings like an extra set of hands the first few days he was on this world. He left the room and made his way carefully to the smaller dining room he was in earlier that day.

He bowed to Celestia who was already seated and made his way to his previous seat. "I went through my school trunk and my parents school trunk. I thought you'd you like to take a look at the first-year books." He said shifting the books onto the edge of the table.

"Thankyou. I'm quite curious about your wizarding magic." Celestia replied gracefully. "Dinner will be here shortly."

Hadrian nodded and smiled at her.

 **AN: Storm Pegasus = Single. Pegasi = More than one.**


End file.
